<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>河南国的一天(一) by mohu_literature</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045632">河南国的一天(一)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohu_literature/pseuds/mohu_literature'>mohu_literature</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>河南国大总统 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, 膜乎</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohu_literature/pseuds/mohu_literature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>河南国大总统王清营的一天</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>河南国大总统 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>河南国的一天(一)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这一天，外卖河南国大总统背着二百斤的井盖，十条国道不换肩地将井盖顺丰快递到法定首都…（法拉盛的法）<br/>
他已经一个星期没送外卖了。<br/>
前一阵子因为整天上膜乎心不在焉，好几单都迟到了，收到很多个差平被炒了。<br/>
Peterstone点开自己的paypal，只见余额里面只剩下半个窨井盖了...<br/>
从法拉盛一路骑到曼哈顿下城的他，浑身燥热，一滴油腻腻的汗珠子顺着他秃亮的额头滑了下来...<br/>
大总统停下车，将它用自己新买的锁锁上——之前因为用了河南国自主偷窃的电动车车锁，已经连带外卖被偷了好几次车了。<br/>
他登上了膜乎，将自己的签名又改回了paypal，盼望着自己在膜乎上可以吸收一些豫民党党员，好让他们交250河南盾的党费。<br/>
这时，大总统的手机响了，原有又有新的订单要去取。收起手机，大总统骑着电动车，在曼哈顿的街头穿梭，肺里充满了自由世界的汽车尾气...<br/>
由于不会使用谷歌导航，大总统打开了万能的推特，让中文民运界人士给他带路。<br/>
顺着一条又一条的带路推文，大总统来到了布鲁克林一间叫做“品韭”酒吧的后厨...<br/>
这时，品韭包间的一群反贼正在吃饭。“好菜？我们等下还有大茶饭呢！”突然卧底的网警看到菜说了一句：“喂，番茄蛋怎么是炒蛋？我要吃荷包蛋那种！我订一下！”<br/>
“顶什么订！阿柱，帮他搞个荷包蛋的茄蛋！”<br/>
警察拦住：“不用那么麻烦啦！叫外卖很快的！”<br/>
“你才麻烦呢！”<br/>
警察装起打电话：“喂？权发啊？”<br/>
“咚咚咚！”听到敲门声，一反贼说到：“怎么这么快？”<br/>
警察说：“是啊，怎么那么快？我都还没叫！” 大家走向门口…<br/>
（先介绍下背景）<br/>
这个白人警察名叫Julian，人称老柱，是个金发碧眼的德国裔，不到三十岁的年轻人（有点像年轻时候的老川）。中文说的很溜，所以被分配到近年华人反贼大量移居的布鲁克林。这两年里面，他也交到了很多反贼朋友，过着白天上班，晚上跟大家一起吃饭，刷品葱twitter的生活。当然啦，他也是王总统的黑粉。</p><p>这几年来，大天朝的维稳经费也在飙升，甚至秘密派了一群网警到世界各地，混进反贼圈抓葱友。当然了，他们是拿着工作签证来的，不能直接抓人，只能等着他们回墙内被拉清单。不过前几天的新闻，某个住在新泽西的华人遇刺了。这人参加过年初的反暴政游行，很长时间没回国了，可能是品葱某管理员。这以后老柱更坚定了自己“苟利反贼生死以，岂因祸福避趋之”的信念。</p><p>而那个点荷包蛋的人，化名袁翟，因为长的跟个包子似的，又喜欢吃包子跟荷包蛋，人称袁包子。此人就是派驻纽约的三个卧底网警之一。</p><p>（现在回到剧情）<br/>
开门一看，这张面孔好熟悉啊，就是如假包换的河南国大总统王清营！<br/>
“请问袁先生是哪位？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>